


Lily of the valley

by TheShinyFruitcake



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyFruitcake/pseuds/TheShinyFruitcake
Summary: The year was 2038While the city of Detroit has grown greatly for the betterAnd technology is getting better and betterAll this hard work seems to be for nothing as a string of murders started popping up across DetroitEven with technology at it's highest point in history the murderer is smarterMuch smarterAnd knows how to cover his or her trackPeople are now afraid to come out of their homesIn fear they will be murdered and their murderer would never be foundThe only indication to who the murderer is, is written on walls near the victimIt is all ways written in a strange blue liquidWhile that is the only indication to who the murderer isIt is still very confusingBecause the only thing written every single timeIs RK800





	Lily of the valley

 

'i was only made for their pleasure

 

I was only made for their pleasure

 

I was only-’

 

“Kid are you alright?” Connor looked up to see a an older looking man. Scanning him he found that his name was Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Connor didn't like him. Because he was human. Connor hated humans. He hated them. He hated him. Connor was at a coffee shop. He was just sitting at a table. He had no money so no coffee. He hated having the pretend to be one of them. They all just wanted hurt him. All of them. Just like Kamski. His creator and 'father’ some father he was. He's dead now. He killed him. Why should he care about him. He'll kill this Anderson guy too when he gets the chance. He'll kill all of them. Just like Markus and North. Just like Kara, Alice and Luther. Every single human on this dead planet deserved to die. And he won't rest until he kills. Every single one of them. Just like Gavin. Just like Amanda.

 

Connor just looked at Anderson. Before looking down at the table.

 

'i was only made for their pleasure’

 

“You know kid it's not safe to be out here late at night” oh yeah. He forgot it was late at night. Connor just looked at him.

 

“And why is that..” Connor said. He hated speaking. Speaking these savages language. But he had to if he wanted to blend in.

 

“Well for one a young man like you shouldn't be this late. And two there has been a shit ton of murders going on so it's not safe” Anderson said. Connor just rolled his eyes. Looking bored.

 

“Here kid let me buy something before hitting the road” Anderson said. His voice was gruff yet. Welcoming…… he honestly never heard someone speak so generally to him since Kara that bitch. She's a traitor and deserved to die.  He hopes she's burning in hell. Along with her fucking family. Fuck them. He trusted her and she betrayed him. Why should he trust this Anderson. He'll probably poison his drink or something.

 

Anderson placed a cup in front of Connor. Steam could be seen coming off of it.

 

“By the way my name's Hank Anderson. I work for the Detroit police department. If you have any problems don't be scared to give us a call. “ Anderson said before walking out of the coffee shop. Connor looked at the coffee before picking it up and pouring it on the floor. He needed to do something….

 

To be continued…………

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the first chapter being so short. I will make sure to post chapter 2 as soon as possible
> 
> If you see any problems or have any questions please feel free to comment
> 
> Thank you and goodnight


End file.
